


Good Company ~a Brian May one shot~

by buzzbrimay



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bohemian Rhapsody, Brian May - Freeform, F/M, One Shot, Queen (Band) - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbrimay/pseuds/buzzbrimay
Summary: a soft, simple short story.𝐶𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝑚𝑒 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑒, 𝑤𝑒'𝑙𝑙 𝑏𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑝𝑎𝑛𝑦.





	Good Company ~a Brian May one shot~

I balance on my tippy toes as I shut the top cabinet in my kitchen after finding a mug for my hot chocolate. The little K-Cup makes a noise as it pops into place and I add water to the machine. The smell of the cocoa gives me a warm feeling inside and I smile. 

Music from Brian's record player is playing softly in the background, something I can't quite recognize. I make my way over to our warn out coach and plop myself next to Bri, who is reading from a textbook. 

I put my legs into his lap and a fuzzy throw over us. He looks up from his reading for a moment and gives me a warm smile. 

"Watcha readin?" I ask leaning forward. 

"Some stuff for class. Celestial bodies, stars and shit." He replies, not looking up. 

I make a face, not understanding any of what he's reading and get back up to fetch my hot chocolate. I slide my feet across the cool kitchen floor and grab my steaming hot mug from the machine. 

"Hot hot!" I say making my way back over to the coach. 

Brain giggles at me and opens the blanket back up for me to snuggle into. I sit back down under the throw, now sitting directly next to him and I rest my head on his shoulder. 

I feel his soft curls on the top of my head and he leans his head on top of mine. I hear his slow breathing and feel the rise and fall of his chest. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else on this cold, winter day. 

I jump, as Bri slams shut his giant textbook, and returning back to reality. 

"Oh love, I'm sorry!" He giggles as he sets the book down on the ground. 

I lift my head and flip my legs onto his lap, completely facing him. He rests his hands on my legs over the blanket. 

"What is this music? I've never heard you play it before." I ask, gazing towards his record player. 

Brian takes the mug from my hand and slowly sips on my drink. "It's a new single we just recorded. It's one of my favorites so far. 'Good Company' it's called; you like it, yeah?"

"I love it. You guys sound amazing."He hands me back my mug and I nod and smile at him. He smiles back and his teeth peek out from his lips. With his curls falling in front of his face and his beautiful eyes, I could stare at him all day. 

"Yeah, its a different kind of style on this album. Similar to Seaside Rendezvous, the mood is peppier, and the tempo is steady..." I hear his voice trail off as I get lost in his eyes. 

 

Brian and I have been roommates for about 2 months now and best friends since I could walk. He's always been there for me through everything and I've always been there for him. But lately I've been feeling something different. Something, more. I know I really shouldn't we've been best friends for forever and it would ruin everything but, the way he's been looking at me lately, has me thinking he's feeling the same. I'm probably going crazy but we're just so close to each other it feels right. And with us living together these past few months, I get butterflies whenever I see him or talk to him. He just makes me so happy. 

"...Mag." 

I snapped out of my trance and realize I'd been staring at him that whole time. "Sorry..", I giggle.

"It's okay." He smiles back. 

Embarrassed, I feel my cheeks get hot and I immediately look down into the blanket, playing with a piece of hair. 

"Hey..." Bri says, lifting my chin up with his finger, bringing me to his gaze. I gulp. "What were you thinking about?"

I go frozen and look into his dark eyes. What am I supposed to say?

"Uhm..nothing." I smile, cheeks still red. 

He drops his hand and bites his lip, holding back a thought. What was he going to say? His hand falls right over my thigh and he slowly caresses it, giving me a sincere look. I cannot be the only one feeling this tension. 

It feels like we've gotten closer and I'm practically sitting in his lap now. His hand still on my thigh, I try to spark conversation, but I don't really want to. Sitting like this with the music playing quietly in the background, is so relaxing and his touch feels so warm and soft. 

"How are the boys?" I start. 

"They are doing well. Tired from all the time in the studio lately." He answers, moving his hand up and down my bare thigh again. I've never seen this side of Brian; so daring, and different. 

His touch gives me butterflies in my abdomen and I lightly clench my thighs. He looks me dead in the eyes and bites his bottom lip.

Each time he moves his hand he gets higher up my leg. Slow, long strides up my leg. My lips part slightly, as his touch feels hot on my body. 

He must be feeling something too. 

His gaze moves to my lips, as I bite my bottom one. I slowly inch closer to Brian and our heads are inches from each other's now. The tension is unbearable, and the need for his hands on my body is aching me deep inside. 

Our eyes lock and one of his hands comes up to cup my cheek, and naturally is thumb caresses my cheekbone. I ease into his touch and flutter my eyes shut. His hands are so soft. 

"Brian...", I whisper. 

I open my eyes and we are even closer than before. I can feel every hot breathe he takes on my lips, and my eyes fix on his lips. He moves his head closer and rubs his thumb over my bottom lip, and a soft moan escapes my mouth. 

I straighten my back, leaning forward, and he ghosts his lips over mine, whilst his hand slowly inches up my inner thigh. 

"Mag...", he says before slowly pressing his soft lips onto mine. 

I feel a huge weight being lifted off my shoulders, and I relax into his touch. His soft lips move slowly and fit perfectly into mine. His free hand moves to the small of my back to support me, and our lips dance with each other. 

Our tongues move together and I moan into his mouth. He answers with a hum, and I feel him smirk. 

His hands moving over my body feel so good, and I writhe in his touch. His movements are soft and slow, causing heat to build in my core. He has such a way with his hands.

We break apart from our high to catch our breath, but our foreheads stay connected together. The electricity between our bodies once we touched was incredible, and we're both   panting. 

"You're so beautiful..." Brian whispers, breaking the silence. 

He runs his fingers through my hair softly, and I smile in response to his voice. 

"...I've been wanting to do that for so long...", he continues, our touch never separating. 

He trails his fingers slowly down my neck, to my shoulder, down my arm, to intertwine them into mine. I finally look up into his dark eyes, and he gives me the most sincere look. I wrap my arms around his neck and relax into his embrace as he responds, clinging to me. 

♪ Come marry me for evermore, we'll be good company. ♪

 

★ ★ ★  
notes:  
skdkd that was my first fic i'm so nervous haha,,,   
pls leave constructive criticism as i'm still learning how to improve my writing skills :,)


End file.
